Corner
by Haru Sammi
Summary: Aomine menyayanginya. Istrinya, yang amat cantik dengan kulitnya yang kecoklatan dan senyumnya yang merekah. Istrinya, yang hobi makan, lalu akan memelajari resep makanan itu supaya bisa memasaknya sendiri. Istrinya, yang memiliki rambut crimson sepunggung yang indah. Istrinya, yang dulu pernah sekali mengangkat pisau dan nyaris menghunjamkannya padanya. [Aofem!Kaga]
1. Prolog

Daiki hanya bisa mendesah sabar, hingga akhirnya ia sadar bahwa ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Istrinya. Lagi-lagi berbuat begitu. Mojok di pucuk kamar.

Ini sudah tiga hari.

Tiga hari istrinya berdiam di pojok itu tanpa makan dan tanpa minum. Jika saja tubuhnya tidak otomatis melakukannya, mungkin istrinya itu juga akan enggan bernapas.

Daiki jelas tidak bisa membiarkannya. Karena Daiki amat sayang kepada istrinya. Dan baginya, rasa sayang itu berada di atas rasa cinta.

Ya.

Daiki menyayanginya.

Istrinya, yang amat cantik dengan kulitnya yang coklat dan senyumnya yang merekah, namun kini bagai mayat yang dionggokkan di pojok kamar.

Istrinya, yang hobi makan, lalu akan memelajari resep makanan itu supaya bisa memasaknya sendiri, namun kini, jangankan memasak ... bergerak dari pojok itu saja enggan.

Istrinya, yang memiliki rambut _crimson_ sepunggung yang indah, namun kini tampak kusam dan seolah menuntut untuk dipotong saja.

Istrinya, yang entah bagaimana caranya, bisa terus menangis dan seseggukan selama tiga hari berada di pojok sana.

Istrinya, yang dulu

pernah sekali

mengangkat pisau

dan nyaris menghunjamkannya

padanya.

.

.

.

di leher.


	2. Chapter 1

"Taika Sayang ... ayo makan ..."

Sang istri terdiam. Bahkan tidak repot-repot menatapnya.

"Taika ..."

Masih diam.

Daiki menghela napas lelah. Semangkuk bubur di tangannya berubah sensasi. Awalnya rasa panas yang menjalar dari mangkuk itu nyaris membuat tangannya mati rasa. Tapi kini ia sudah tidak tahu apakah tangannya yang benar-benar mati rasa atau bubur itu sudah dingin sepenuhnya.

"Sayang ..."

Sesendok bubur kini mendekati bibir pucat sang istri.

"Ayo makan, Sayang ... Abang capek ..."

Istrinya tidak menjawab, tapi malah menundukkan kepalanya dan menelusupkannya ke sela sempit di antara lututnya.

"Taika ... Abang capek maksa kamu terus. Kamu harus makan."

Kepala istrinya makin hilang di balik helaian rambut kusam dan tulang lututnya.

Daiki kembali menghela napas. Sendok itu dikembalikannya ke mangkuk. Daiki lalu mengangkat segelas bening air dan mendekatkannya ke arah istrinya.

"Kalau nggak mau makan, ya udah. Abang aja yang makan buburnya. Tapi kamu minum, ya?"

Hening. Istrinya tidak bereaksi.

"Taika ..."

Daiki kembali mendekatkan gelas itu pada istrinya.

Ketika sensasi dingin nan licin menyentuh kulitnya, Taika mengeluarkan lengking jeritnya.

Suaranya menyakitkan telinga, hingga Daiki mundur dan menjatuhkan mangkuk dan gelas di tangannya.

"NGGAAAK! JAUHKAN! JAUHKAN ITU! JAUHKAAAN!"

Daiki langsung maju dan memeluk Taika demi menenangkannya, namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Istrinya makin meronta, seolah sentuhan Daiki membakar kulitnya hingga ia harus lepas darinya.

"LEPAAAS!"

Daiki berusaha mengeratkan pelukannya, walau jeritan Taika terasa makin kentara di telinganya.

"Taika! Tenang! Ini Abang!"

"LEPAAAS! PERGII!"

Pertahanan Daiki runtuh ketika Taika menendang selangkangannya. Ia jatuh terduduk, sementara Taika langsung berlari menuju pintu kamar.

Dengan panik Taika berusaha membuka pintu itu, namun sia-sia. Pintu itu terkunci, dan Taika tidak melihat jendela atau celah apapun yang bisa ia gunakan untuk kabur dari ruangan itu.

" _No no no no! Open up!_ " jerit Taika panik.

Tidak tahan lagi dengan jeritan istrinya, Daiki memaksa dirinya berdiri, lalu berjalan mendekati Taika.

Kali ini ia tidak memeluknya, melainkan memegang kedua pundaknya dan berkata tegas, "Taika! Sadar! Ini Abang!"

Perlawanan Taika mulai melemah. Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Daiki dengan tampang tak percaya.

"A ... bang ..."

"Iya Taika. Ini Abang. Kamu kenal, kan?"

Taika tidak menjawab. Raut wajahnya tak berubah banyak, namun menunjukkan campuran ekspresi tak percaya dan ... ketakutan ... entah pada apa. Daiki tidak akan mampu memahaminya.

"A ... bang ..."

"Iya, ini Abang ... kamu ingat nama Abang, kan?"

"Bang ... Ao ..."

"Iya. Tapi sekarang Taika juga Aomine. Taika istri Bang Ao, kan? Ingat?"

Taika terdiam, dan itu menimbulkan rasa sakit yang amat sangat di dada Daiki.

"Istri ... Bang Ao ..."

"Iya, Sayangku ..."

Perlawanan Taika meluruh seutuhnya. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya ke pelukan Daiki dan menangis keras. Daiki pun demikian. Ia ingin memeluk istrinya sekuat yang ia bisa. Namun ia takut istrinya yang rapuh akan kembali pecah.

Taika dengan kondisinya yang sekarang adalah fragmen yang Daiki kumpulkan dua tahun lamanya. Ia tidak ingin fragmen itu kembali terurai. Karena jika itu kembali terjadi ... jujur saja, Daiki tidak tahu apakah ia akan bisa menyatukannya kembali atau bahkan sekedar menemukan pecahannya.

* * *

 **a** **/n**

 **Yo. Ini Haru Sammi, yang pertama kali muncul di layar kaca!**

 **Ya ya, HS tahu ini sudah _chap_ ke-2-nya "Corner" dan _chap_ ke-2-nya "The Samurai and The Geisha", tapi maaf, memang ini _author's note_ pertama HS, karena sejak dulu HS nggak pernah bikin _author's note_. Tapi HS rasa nggak pernah ada kata terlambat untuk memulai, kan? ^^**

 **"Corner" berawal dari khayal malam HS, jadi kalau memang agak _vague_ , mohon diterima karena jujur saja ini tanpa kerangka -dan satu kejujuran lagi, bahwa HS hampir tidak pernah menulis cerita dengan kerangka yang pasti.**

 **Tapi HS sudah siapkan konflik -yang udah muncul sejak awal, duh~ - dan fondasi untuk jalannya plot ini.**

* * *

 **Buat suira seans, Akhsanti523, sgiariza, adechusna, almalma, izannisa, dan Kurary, _claps for you_ karena kalian udah bikin HS menjerit kesenangan karena mendapat respon berupa ripyuw yang lumayan hanya dalam jangka waktu kurang dari sehari.**

 **Nah, supaya kalian paham, ikuti saja kelanjutan cerita ini.**

 **Ingatlah anutan Taiga di _chap_ dua "The Samurai and The Geisha", yaitu "bahwa dengan munculnya suatu asumsi, maka akan muncul pertanyaan lain" ;p**

 **Jangan terlalu yakin dengan asumsi kalian, karena takutnya sajian plot dari HS akan membuat kalian kecewa.**

 **Kalau itu terjadi, apalah artinya HS yang sekedar memuaskan kalian saja tidak bisa? /tsah**


	3. Chapter 2

Daiki masuk membawa baki berisi beberapa roti isi dan segelas susu. Ia lalu memegang baki itu dengan satu tangan, sementara tangannya yang bebas mengunci pintu itu hingga menimbulkan bunyi _klik_ lembut, yang saking lembutnya nyaris tak terdengar; dan tak lupa mengantar kunci itu ke saku celananya.

"Sayang, makan, ya?"

Taika yang sedang duduk di kasur sambil membaca buku mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum. Perempuan itu lalu meletakkan bukunya di selimut yang menutupi kakinya dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke depan, memberi gestur supaya Daiki memberikan baki yang dibawanya.

Daiki membalas senyum istrinya. Ia duduk di samping sang istri dan meletakkan bakinya di antara mereka dengan hati-hati agar tidak menumpahkan susunya.

"Makasih, ya," kata Taika lembut. Ia lalu mengambil seiris roti dan memakannya.

"Iya, Sayang, sama-sama. Apapun, yang penting kamu segera sehat."

Taika menghabiskan rotinya, lalu bicara, "Tapi Bang, aku nggak sakit."

"Oh ya? Lalu yang kemarin itu apa?"

Taika memasang wajah berpikirnya yang polos, padahal ia mengamati ekspresi Daiki. Daiki tampak tersenyum ringan, seolah pertanyaannya barusan hanya main-main. Tapi Taika tahu, bahwa Daiki menginginkan jawabannya.

Tidak, tentu tidak. Taika harus berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Memangnya kemarin ada apa, Bang?"

"Kemarin siapa hayo, yang marah-marah sampai nendang Abang?" tanya Daiki dengan nada menggoda sambil tertawa.

"Eeh? Masa aku, sih?"

"Memangnya siapa lagi? Yang ada di rumah ini kan cuma kita berdua."

"Hmm ..." _Mungkin aku bisa memancing di saat ini?_ "Teman-teman Abang?"

"Teman Abang yang mana? Memangnya kamu kenal?"

"Ada kok teman Abang yang kasar. Aku ingat ... ada yang ..." Taika kembali memasang wajah berpikirnya. "Ah, ada yang rambutnya merah."

"Siapa? Teman Abang yang rambutnya merah cuma kamu, Sayang."

"Mmm ... yang ... rambutnya kuning."

"Kamu salah lihat mungkin. Abang nggak punya teman yang rambutnya kuning. Atau yang kamu maksud itu si Nash? Yee ... itu sih bukan teman Abang. Dia kan anak universitas sebelah yang hobi rusuh itu."

Taika berusaha mengingat kembali, namun pening terasa di kepalanya. Jadi ia mengambil susunya dan meminumnya hingga habis.

"Bang, aku pusing. Aku tidur, ya."

"Iya Sayang. Biar Abang bereskan piringnya," kata Daiki sambil mengambil gelas di tangan Taika.

Taika tersenyum, lalu masuk ke dalam selimutnya.

Daiki membuka pintu, kemudian menutupnya kembali dan menguncinya dari luar. Ia tak bisa membiarkan pintu kamarnya tidak terkunci. Saat istrinya tenang seperti ini mungkin pintu yang tak terkunci bukanlah masalah. Tapi tidak pernah ada yang tahu kapan sang istri berubah perangai.

Secercah rasa bersalah muncul dalam diri Daiki. Ia merasa amat tidak adil pada istrinya. Ia bisa berjalan ke manapun ia mau, sedangkan istrinya harus terkurung di kamarnya. Ia bisa merasa tenang kapanpun ia mau, sedangkan istrinya terkungkung dalam teror dan ketakutan masa lalunya.

Dan mengingat bahwa ialah salah satu penyebab trauma masa lalu istrinya, yang menghantamnya lebih dari sekedar perasaan bersalah.


	4. Chapter 3

Daiki terbangun dengan peluh di sekujur tubuhnya. Napasnya satu-satu. Dengan panik ia menoleh ke kanan, dan mendapati istrinya tertidur pulas membelakanginya. Dihantui ketakutan yang amat sangat, Daiki memeluk istrinya. Tidak, tidak. Itu tiga tahun lalu. Sebelum ia menikahi Taika. Tapi tetap saja. Semuanya terasa begitu nyata dan menakutkan.

"Sayang, abang minta maaf …," ujarnya sambil berusaha menghirup aroma tubuh istrinya dengan hidungnya yang mulai tersumbat seiring terciptanya jejak air mata di pipinya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Daiki, Taika dengan mata yang terbuka lebar berjengit dalam dekapan Daiki. Rasanya ia takkan pernah bisa terbiasa lagi dengan pelukan Daiki. Rasa takutnya yang masih terpaku pada masa lalu lebih besar dari apapun. Ah … ia jadi kembali teringat. Mengenai saat ketika Daiki memeluknya di saat dia meminta pertolongan. Ia mengira bahwa Daiki akan menolongnya seperti biasa setiap kali ia mendapat kesulitan. Tapi ternyata tidak. Daiki malah yang … pertama mengambil _nya_.

Mata Taika dibanjiri air mata yang datang bersamaan dengan rasa sakit yang menghunjam dadanya karena memori itu. Saking sakitnya, Taika terpaksa menjerit. Ia melepaskan pelukan Daiki yang memenjaranya. Tidak. Taika tidak boleh lengah!

"Taika! Kenapa?! Ada apa, Sayang?!" tanya Daiki panik ketika Taika menyentakkannya. Istrinya itu bahkan hampir terjatuh dari kasur. Daiki dengan refleks menariknya dari pinggir. Tapi Taika kembali melepaskan diri darinya dan lebih memilih untuk terjatuh dari kasur.

"Taika! Astaga, kamu nggak apa-apa?" Daiki turun dari kasur dan mendekati istrinya.

"Pergi! Jangan dekat-dekat!"

"Taika! Ini abang!"

"Abang siapa?!" jerit Taika sambil beringsut ke pojok kamar. "Aku nggak punya abang!"

"Abangmu ada di depanmu! Ini abang!"

"Nggak ada!"

"Taika!" jerit Daiki frustasi. Ia memegang kedua pundak Taika, lalu bertanya putus asa, "Lalu kamu anggap aku siapamu … ?"

Kedua mata Taika melebar, terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Kalaupun bukan sebagai abang, sebagai suami, kan?" tanya Daiki lagi.

Kali ini, kesabaran dan harapannya ada di ambang batas. Jika Taika tidak menganggapnya, ia benar-benar bisa saja meninggalkan Taika dan rumah ini. Ia sudah terlalu lelah dengan semua omong kosong ini. Rasa-rasanya kehidupan rumah tangga yang normal dan tenang dengan Taika hanya bualan yang menjelma menjadi sebuah balon hijau yang pecah begitu saja dan hanya diingat sebagai sebuah lagu anak-anak yang menghilang ditelan jaman.

"Suami?" tanya Taika dengan senyuman yang membuat Daiki melebarkan matanya dalam keterkejutan. Tujuh tahun mengenal Taika, Daiki tidak pernah melihat Taika tersenyum seperti itu. Sebuah senyum meremehkan yang bahkan membuat orang yang tidak kenal takut sepertinya mengkerut di pojok kamar menggantikan sang istri.

"Suami?" ulang Taika, masih dengan senyumnya yang menyeramkan. "Jangan bercanda! Siapa yang mau menganggapmu sebagai suami?! Kamu begitu menjijikkan hingga membuatku ingin muntah!"

Daiki merasa jantungnya dipaku. Kalimat itu. Kalimat ITU! Di mana Taika mendengarnya?! Seharusnya Taika tidak sadar sewaktu kalimat itu disemburkan ke wajahnya oleh si calon pengacara brengsek berambut merah itu!

"Dan abang?" lanjut Taika. Kali ini ia menampakkan seraut wajah penuh ironi, seolah Daiki benar-benar tidak pantas mengatakan itu. "Abang? NGGAK AKAN ADA YANG PERNAH BISA GANTIKAN BANG AO DI MATAKU!"

… apa? Menggantikan Bang Ao? Bukankah Bang Ao ada di depannya? Apa yang Taika bicarakan? "Bang Ao ada di sini, Taika."

"BUKAN! KAMU BUKAN BANG AO!" jerit Taika histeris.

Astaga, Daiki benar-benar tidak paham!

"BANG AO SUDAH MATI! BANG AO SUDAH MATI TIGA TAHUN LALU! KAMU BUKAN BANG AO!"


	5. Chapter 4

"Aku tidak tahan lagi," tangis Daiki.

"Lalu kamu mau apa? Melepas tanggung jawab?" tanya psikiater di depannya.

"Entahlah, Midorima. Aku tidak tahu lagi. Beritahu aku apa yang harus kulakukan. Kumohon."

"Ini urusanmu, Aomine. Dulu kamu yang memaksaku untuk memberinya akses keluar dari rumah sakit jiwa."

"Tapi kamu juga bilang bahwa kondisinya sudah membaik!"

"Bukan berarti dia bisa keluar dari sana! Membaik bukan berarti dia sudah stabil!" Midorima Shintarou menghela napas, lalu berdeham untuk mengembalikan nada bicara normalnya. "Toh akhirnya sama saja. Dia tetap terkurung di sebuah ruangan dan tidak bisa berinteraksi dengan banyak orang. Perbedaannya adalah, rumah sakitku memiliki perawatan yang secara medis dan psikologis lebih baik."

Daiki hanya tertunduk sementara si psikiater mengambil sebuah _file_ yang bertuliskan " _Kagami Taika_ " dari rak dinding di atas kepalanya dan membacanya kembali setelah sekian lama.

Daiki tahu keputusannya salah. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Menunggu hingga Shintarou menyatakan bahwa Taika sudah cukup stabil untuk dilepas dari rumah sakit jiwa; sementara ia harus menanggung dosanya sendirian? Tidak. Ia lebih baik menanggung dosanya sembari menyaksikan Taika menderita supaya ia punya alasan yang lebih kuat untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri.

"Kembalikan dia ke rumah sakit jiwa."

Daiki mengangkat kepalanya. "Tidak!"

"Kenapa? Kalau kamu punya alasan yang cukup kuat untuk tetap…—"

"Tidak, Midorima." Daiki memotong. Ia berdiri dari kursinya dan menatap Shintarou tajam. "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

Shintarou menghela napas. "Setidaknya beritahu aku alasannya."

"Aku … tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendiri."

"Dia tidak sendiri di sini. Ada para terapis. Istriku pun bisa menemaninya. Bukankah mereka saling mengenal?"

Daiki menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Atau jangan-jangan sebetulnya kamu yang tidak bisa sendiri tanpanya?"

Daiki tidak bereaksi, namun pengalamannya sebagai seorang psikiater membuat Shintarou bisa menebak jawaban Daiki. _Ya._

Shintarou menatap temannya semasa SMP dulu. Ia tahu Daiki serampangan dan seenaknya, bahkan cenderung kasar. Tapi dari tindak-tanduk yang ditunjukkan temannya setiap kali menjenguk gadis bernama Taika yang katanya adalah kekasihnya itu, Shintarou bisa melihat bahwa Daiki sangat mencintainya.

Sebenarnya si gadis Kagami yang ditanganinya ini "dikirim" oleh pihak kepolisian. Entah apa kasusnya. Shintarou sendiri tidak begitu peduli dan ia tidak berusaha menggali informasi lebih. Ia pun tidak pernah memaksa pasiennya untuk menceritakan masalahnya. Ia selalu percaya bahwa hasil terapi akan lebih baik jika si pasien memercayai psikiaternya dan menceritakan masalahnya sendiri. Jadi yang pertama kali ia lakukan pada setiap pasiennya adalah membangun kepercayaan. Itu pula yang ia lakukan pada Taika. Ketika ia hampir saja mendapatkan kepercayaan gadis itu, Daiki memintanya untuk menyerahkan gadis itu.

Bukannya ia merasa harus protes. Sudah cukup banyak pasien yang ditanganinya. Tapi ia merasa tidak puas pada dirinya sendiri karena membiarkan pasiennya yang belum sembuh total lepas dari pengawasannya.

"Aku tidak akan mengembalikan Taika ke sini."

Shintarou berdeham. "Kalau begitu aku yang akan mendatanginya."

"Jangan."

"Kenapa, Aomine? Berikan aku alasan."

Daiki gelagapan. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tapi ia tidak ingin ada orang lain lagi yang menemui Taika.

"Ada alasan?"

Daiki tidak menjawab. Akhirnya ia menggeleng, lalu berbalik dan melambaikan tangan. "Urusanku sudah selesai di sini. Terima kasih sudah mendengarkan."

"Hei, Aomine!"

Terlambat. Daiki sudah menutup pintu.


	6. Chapter 5

Gadis itu ikut menunduk ketika seniornya membentak temannya.

"Kalau sama senior itu yang sopan!"

"Iya Kak, maaf."

"Kamu itu minta maaf terus! Ini sudah kali ke-3 sejak hari pertama!"

Ketika si senior makin keras membentaki teman di sampingnya itu, si gadis makin mengkerut. Di kondisi biasa, mungkin ia akan membela temannya. Terlebih karena temannya itu hanya lewat di depan sang senior tanpa mengatakan permisi. Tapi apa dayanya. Para senior memang suka sok galak sewaktu OSPEK.

"Jangan diulangi lagi!"

"Baik, Kak. Saya minta maaf."

Setelah si senior pergi, kedua gadis itu sama-sama menghela napas lega.

"Aduh, kayaknya kerjaanmu itu cuma ngerusuhin senior, ya?" gerutu si gadis. Ia kesal karena walaupun mereka belum saling mengenal, setiap kali temannya ini dimarahi, entah kenapa si gadis selalu ada di sampingnya. Bahkan tadi, ia hanya kebetulan berjalan di dekat si teman ketika si senior memanggil mereka berdua untuk dibentaki.

"Duh, ya maaf deh. Seniornya aja yang sensi. Gitu aja ngapain marah, sih? Kalo kamu perhatiin, kesalahanku tiga hari ini sepele semua, tau!"

"Kamu sih, udah tau senior jadi sensi pas acara gini malah cari gara-gara."

Si teman menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu melihat ke _name tag_ besar yang tergantung di leher si gadis.

"Lah? Kamu kok jurusan teknik otomotif?" tanya si teman kaget.

"Iya. Emangnya kamu enggak?" si gadis bertanya balik.

"Bukan, kali! Aku jurusan keperawatan!"

" _Wait._ Terus kenapa aku selalu ada di deketmu waktu kamu dimarahin?!"

"Mana aku tahu?! Kukira kamu anak keperawatan juga!"

Mereka menatap satu sama lain, kemudian akhirnya tersenyum dan tertawa.

"Ahahaha! Takdir kali ya?"

"Iya kayaknya, haha!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Takao. Takao Kazuna. Calon perawat!"

"Hahaha! Aku Kagami, Kagami Taika. Calon insinyur otomotif!"

"Semoga tercapai, ya!"

 _Sayangnya tidak._

* * *

"Takao! Ke sini!" ujar Kagami riang.

Takao yang baru memasuki kantin menoleh ketika temannya yang sudah merecokinya—dan direcokinya—selama dua bulan itu memanggilnya heboh.

"Duh, heboh banget, Neng. Kangen sama aku?" godanya sambil meletakkan tas hijau besar di punggungnya sebelum duduk di bangku kantin.

"Aku mau ngenalin kamu ke Kuroko. _Say hello_!" kata Kagami sambil membuat gestur " _ini-dia_ " pada gadis berambut biru muda di seberangnya.

Gadis itu terlihat tenang dengan sebuah novel di tangannya dan tampak tidak terganggu pada Kagami yang begitu berisik.

"Ah, hai. Aku Takao Kazuna. Kamu?"

Si gadis meletakkan novelnya setelah menyelipkan pembatas, lalu tersenyum kecil dan melambaikan tangannya. "Aku Kuroko. Kuroko Tetsuna. Jurusan sastra. Aku dengar kamu jurusan keperawatan, ya?"

"Iya! Kagami yang cerita?"

Kuroko mengangguk, masih dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Dia udah cerita belum, kalau aku mahasiswi teladan?" tanya Takao iseng. Hidungnya kembang kempis dengan senyum usil di wajahnya.

"Alah, gembel, mahasiswi teladan apaan. Yang ada kamu tuh yang paling sering dimarahin dosen!" timpal Kagami.

" _Awww, you ruin the fun_!" ujar Takao sambil menyenggol lengan Kagami yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tenang saja, tanpa Kagami bilang pun aku sudah tidak percaya," kata Kuroko ringan.

"Ah, sial, memangnya aku nggak ada tampang teladan, apa?" protes Takao, tapi dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

"Nggak ada sama sekali," kata Kuroko sambil tertawa. Rambut lurus sepundaknya tampak bergoyang seiring guncangan bahunya.

"Oke, kita akan jadi teman sejawat!" ujar Takao riang.

" _I can see that_!" tambah Kagami.


	7. Chapter 6

**Fuih, hontou ni summimasen!**

 **Maaf atas betapa lamanya kalian menunggu chapter 6 ini. Tapi tenang saja, cintaku padanya mampu bertahan lebih lama kok /haish**

 **Jadi ceritanya, penulisan chapter ini lama dikarenakan aku baru melaksanakan UNAS SMA. Dan alhamdulillah, aku diterima sebagai calon maba kedokteran hewan Universitas Airlangga melalui jalur SNMPTN.** **Terima kasih banyak atas doa kalian :')**

 **Oke, sekian dulu dari aku. Selamat menikmati, dan jangan lelah untuk menunggu chapter berikutnya ^^**

* * *

"Hei, kalian datang ke festival kampus?" tanya Kuroko.

Saat itu ia, Takao, dan Kagami sedang berada di meja untuk tiga orang di kafe murah ber- _wi fi_ , mencicil tugas kuliah mereka yang mulai menggila.

"Hm? Aku datang," kata Kagami cuek. Ia masih sibuk dengan tugasnya.

"Aku datang. Soalnya aku dengar fakultas psikologi buka semacam stan, gitu," ujar Takao sambil menerawang. Gosipnya memang ia naksir seseorang dari fakultas psikologi. Ia lalu memakan wafer di _latte_ -nya dan bertanya balik pada Kuroko, "Kamu datang?"

Kuroko mengangguk. "Calon pacarku datang."

Kagami dan Takao menghentikan kegiatannya. Mereka berdua menatap Kuroko dalam diam, lalu berseru berisik, "Siapaaa?!"

Kuroko menatap mereka balik, lalu tertawa kecil. Ia selalu menjadi yang paling tenang di antara mereka bertiga. "Hus, jangan berisik. Kasihan pelanggan yang lain."

"Habis kamu, sih. Nggak pernah cerita apa-apa," omel Takao. Tangannya terlipat di dada. Sok ngambek ceritanya.

"Iya nih, Kuroko nggak seru, ah. Masa tau-tau punya ' _calon pacar_ '," ujar Kagami meledek. "Bilang gebetan gitu kek, apa gitu. Bisa-bisanya bilang calon pacar. Kayak udah mau nikah aja."

Kuroko hanya bisa tertawa menghadapi kedua sahabatnya. "Gebetan itu kalau kita yang suka. Nah, ini sebaliknya."

"Eh? Jadi dia yang naksir kamu?" tanya Takao.

"Iya. Dia sudah nembak aku. Aku kan udah tinggal nerima. Makanya aku bilang calon pacar," ujar Kuroko.

"Aduh aduh, anak begini ada yang suka ya?" goda Kagami.

"Maaf, ya. Begini itu gimana?" tanya Kuroko sambil sedikit merengut. Gantian dia yang sok ngambek.

"Yang nggak ekspresif, nggak pinter masak, dadanya rata…—uph!"

Takao dan Kuroko serempak menutup mulut Kagami.

"Kami tahu kamu bangga …," ujar Takao kesal.

"Tapi tolong jangan bicara soal itu di depan umum," sambung Kuroko.

Ketika kedua gadis itu melepaskan tangan mereka dari mulut Kagami, si pemilik mulut hanya tertawa.

"Iya deh iya, maaf."

"Tapi seriusan deh," kata Takao sebelum ia mendekatkan dirinya pada Taika. Ia juga menarik Kuroko dan Kagami mendekat, sehingga ketiga gadis itu membentuk formasi " _secret_ rumpi"—iya, istilah mereka bertiga memang aneh-aneh.

"Seriusan apa?" tanya Kagami.

"Ukuranmu apa sih?"

"Hah? Aku C."

"Kagami- _chan_ , gimana caranya?" tanya Kuroko.

"Caranya apa?"

"Caranya ngegedein _itu_!" ujar Takao dan Kuroko bersamaan.

Butuh beberapa detik sebelum Kagami tertawa tertahan. "Aku nggak tahu. Udah gini dari sananya, kok."

"Nggak mungkin, lah!" selak kedua sahabatnya.

"Beneran kaliii," kata Kagami sambil mundur dari formasi sakral mereka. "Ngapain bohong, coba?"

"Kali aja kamu pakai obat apa gitu," kata Takao, ikut mundur dari formasi dan bersandar di sandaran kursi bulat kafe.

"Ish, ngaco! Yakali aku pake gituan!"

"Atau mungkin ada makanan yang berkhasiat membesarkan … ehm, _itu_?" tanya Kuroko canggung.

Kagami tersenyum iseng. "Eeeh, Kuroko pengen gedein juga, toh."

"Enggak, aku cuma tanya."

"Kalo pengen juga nggak apa, kok, biar aku nggak sendirian!" tawa Takao.

Meja ketiga gadis itu terdengar ramai karena tawa mereka.

Dan itu mencuri perhatian empat pemuda dan seorang gadis yang duduk agak jauh dari mereka.

"Mereka berisik sekali," omel salah seorang di antara mereka.

"Sudah, biarkan saja. Namanya juga cewek. Kalau nggak berisik justru aneh," jawab yang lainnya.

Satu pemuda yang sejak tadi terdiam, mendadak berdiri, lalu berjalan menghampiri ketiga gadis itu.

Kuroko yang sedang asyik tertawa berhenti dan menatap ke arah seseorang yang membayangi mereka.

"Ah, maaf. Apa kami terlalu berisik?" tanya Kuroko sopan setelah menyenggol kedua temannya untuk mendiamkan mereka.

"Tidak juga. Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin berkenalan dengan kalian."

"Oh," kata Kuroko kaget. Ini di luar dugaannya. "Uh … maaf, tapi … kenapa, ya?"

"Kenapa malah 'kenapa'?" si pemuda bertanya balik.

Selagi Kuroko berbicara dengannya, Kagami dan Takao mengamati si pemuda. Memang selalu begitu. Jika ada seseorang yang mengajak berkenalan, salah satu dari mereka akan mengulur waktu, sementara yang lainnya akan mengamati orang itu—dan kalau bisa memotretnya diam-diam. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka sebagai gadis tentu harus menjaga diri. Dan itulah cara mereka menjaga satu sama lain.

"Yah, untuk apa kamu berkenalan dengan kami?"

"Kenalan saja, nggak boleh?"

Kuroko hanya terdiam. Ia menunduk. Tubuh si pemuda yang tinggi besar menakutinya.

"Yaah … kalau begitu aku akan memperkenalkan diriku dulu. Namaku Murasakibara Atsushi. Aku anak dari pemilik kafe ini."

Ketiga gadis itu masih memerhatikan si pemuda yang ada di dekat mereka dengan curiga.

"Oke … jadi? Itu masih belum menjelaskan kenapa kamu ingin berkenalan dengan kami," kata Kagami.

"Eeeh, masih menolak, ya?" kata Murasakibara, terdengar agak kecewa. "Yah, kupikir kalian cantik. Jadi aku tertarik untuk meminta kalian menjadi model dari _banner_ dan _promotional video_ kami. Aku dan saudara-saudaraku sedang berdiskusi mengenai _marketing_ dari kafe ini." Ia lalu mengedik untuk menunjukkan mejanya.

Ketiga gadis itu masih terdiam. Kuroko masih menunduk. Takao mengangkat satu alisnya. Sementara Kagami melipat tangannya di dada. "Aku belum pernah dengar kafe memasang _banner_ ," ujarnya.

"Terserah saja sih kalau tidak percaya. Tapi kalau kalian berubah pikiran …," kata Murasakibara sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kartu dari kantong celananya. "… kalian bisa hubungi aku."

"Yah, akan kami hubungi kamu kapan-kapan. _Bye_ ," ujar Kagami acuh, sukses membuat Murasakibara pergi.

"Itu … mencurigakan," kata Takao setelah Murasakibara pergi.

"Memang. Lebih baik segera ditolak," timpal Kagami.

"Aduh, sampai lupa. Siapa yang naksir kamu, Kuroko?"

"Mmm … bilang nggak yaa …," goda Kuroko.

"Bilang napaaa," serbu Kagami dan Takao bersamaan.

Kuroko tertawa, lalu mengangguk dan berkata, "Iya iya, aku kasih tahu. Namanya Kise Ryouta. Dia anak multimedia."

"Ganteng, nggak?" tanya Kagami.

"Ganteng banget, malah," jawab Kuroko sambil menyesap _cappucino_ -nya.

"Terus kenapa nggak segera kamu terima? Apa dia cuma ngincar uangmu seperti mantanmu dulu?" tanya Takao.

"Nggak, dia lebih kaya dari aku—seenggaknya itulah yang aku dengar. Tapi yah … aku belum begitu kenal dekat dengannya. Dia sendiri bilang kalau dia kenal aku waktu _refreshing_ di sekitar gedung sastra."

Kagami menaikkan satu alisnya. "Perasaan gedung mulmed sama gedung sastra jauh deh. Niat banget ke sana."

"Dia bilang dia memang sengaja ke sana karena menurutnya gedung sastra nggak seberisik gedung fakultas lain."

"Yah, yah, terserah. Jadi gimana kalian bisa kenalan?" sela Takao.

"Klise sekali. Kami bertabrakan saat aku keluar dari kelas," kata Kuroko sambil memutar matanya dan tersenyum geli.

"Terus apa? Kalian kenalan?" tanya Kagami.

"Dia meminta maaf, lalu menanyakan namaku. Konyolnya, dia tiba-tiba memberiku kartu namanya dan langsung berkata bahwa dia menyukaiku."

" _Well that's … absurd_ ," kata Takao setelah menghabiskan _latte_ -nya.

"Ah, kamu masih belum tahu semuanya. Dia menguntitku selama dua minggu setelahnya."

" _Holy hell!_ Cowok itu mengerikan, Kuroko. Jangan diterima, dong!" protes Kagami.

Kuroko terkikik kecil. Di antara mereka bertiga, memang Kagami-lah yang paling waspada. Kagami sering menaruh kecurigaan yang sedikit berlebih terhadap segala sesuatu. Gadis itu jugalah yang paling agresif jika ada laki-laki yang mengganggu mereka atau ada kelompok gadis lain yang kurang kerjaan dan mencari gara-gara dengan mereka.

Berbeda dengan Kagami, Takao cenderung _carefree_ dan agak ceroboh. Gadis itu selalu mengambil sisi positif dari masalah dan situasi apapun. Takao juga hobi bercanda, membuatnya sebagai penggembira kelompok.

Sementara ia sendiri, adalah yang paling tenang di antara mereka bertiga. Ia ibarat anestesi bagi kedua temannya yang hiperaktif. Tapi ketenangannya itulah yang membuatnya menjadi yang paling objektif dalam menilai sesuatu—jika dibandingkan dengan Kagami yang cenderung melihat sisi buruk dari segala sesuatu dan Takao yang melihat segala sesuatu dari sisi baiknya.

"Kamu belum pernah jatuh cinta sih," ledek Takao.

" _Well yeah_ ," ujar Kagami sambil memutar matanya. "Jatuh cinta aja sih pernah. Tapi ya bukan berarti kamu harus pacaran sama _stalker_ gitu."

"Kagami- _chan_ , kamu belum tahu. Setelah dua minggu menguntitku, dia mulai membanjiriku dengan hadiah. Rupanya dua minggu cukup bagi Kise- _san_ untuk mengetahui apa yang kusuka," kata Kuroko.

"Hm, hm, terserah kamu deh, Kuroko. Duh, tugas ini kapan selesainya kalau kita ngobrol terus?" omel Kagami.

Takao terkikik. "Iya iya, _Kaa-chan_ ," godanya.

"Hei!" protes Kagami. " _Kaa-chan_ " yang diucapkan Takao berarti ibu.

Ganti Kuroko yang tertawa kecil. "Kagami- _chan_ memang seperti ibu bagi kami berdua, ya kan, Takao- _chan_?"

Kagami hanya mendengus dan kembali menekuni tugasnya.


	8. Chapter 7

Festival universitas tampak ramai. Berbagai stan perwakilan hampir seluruh jurusan berjajar rapi di rute-rute yang sudah disediakan, dan banyak di antaranya yang mencetak antrian pengunjung.

Festival itu tidak hanya bagi para mahasiswa dan dosen saja, melainkan dibuka untuk umum. Tujuannya adalah untuk memperkenalkan universitas swasta itu kepada khalayak umum dan menarik minat para pelajar untuk mendaftar ke sana.

Hampir seluruh stan berfungsi ganda, yaitu menyediakan hiburan atau jasa untuk menarik pengunjung dan mempromosikan jurusan mereka, seperti misalnya _stan_ milik jurusan teknik otomotif yang memamerkan dan memromosikan mesin motor hemat energi yang baru-baru ini dikembangkan oleh anak-anak semester 3.

"Hei, Kaagamiii!" ujar Takao dari luar stan.

Kagami yang masih melayani beberapa pengunjung yang bertanya-tanya menoleh dan memberi isyarat agar Takao menunggu sebentar.

Setelah selesai melayani pengunjung dan memberi salam kepada para kakak tingkatnya, Kagami keluar dari stannya dan berjalan menjajari Takao.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

"Bosen, nih. Pengen ke stan psikologi, tapi antriannya rame banget," dumel Takao sambil menarik-narik kerah kaos oranyenya.

"Ya jangan salahin aku dong kalo kamu bosen. Salahin jurusanmu yang nggak buka stan."

"Tau, tuh. Harusnya kan bisa buka cek kesehatan gratis gitu, kek."

"Haha," Kagami tertawa garing. "Tapi seenggaknya kamu jadi bisa habisin waktumu buat ngantri di stan psikologi, kan?"

"Males tauuu. Antriannya panjang tuh. Coba lihat deh."

Takao berhenti berjalan dan menunjuk antrian yang cukup panjang.

"Bisa-bisa dua jam lagi baru aku bisa ke sana."

"Cuma 12 orang kan itu."

"Satu orang dijatah sepuluh menit, tau! 12 orang dikali sepuluh menit apa enggak dua jam?" omel Takao.

"Ah, kalo gitu kenapa kita nggak gantian aja?" usul Kagami.

"Gantian gimana?"

"Yaa … aku antri sejam pertama, terus kamu gantiin aku sejam berikutnya."

"Emangnya boleh?"

"Selama nggak nyela antrian harusnya nggak masalah, kan?"

"Tapi kelamaan lah ya, kalo berdiri satu jam."

"Ngomel mulu, sih. Mau ketemu gebetan, nggak? Kalo males, cari Kuroko sana. Jadi bisa gantian tiap 40 menit."

"Iya deh iya, aku cariin Kuroko."

"Cepetan ya," ujar Kagami lagi sebelum mulai mengantri.

Tapi rupanya Takao tidak perlu susah-susah mencari. Karena begitu berbalik, ia menemukan Kuroko yang sedang berjalan bersama seorang pemuda tinggi berambut pirang. Mereka saling bergandengan, tapi tampak bahwa hanya si pemuda yang bersenang-senang. Wajah Kuroko tampak sama datarnya ketika sedang membaca awalan novel.

Ketika mata mereka tidak sengaja bertemu, Takao menangkap sinyal yang dikirimkan Kuroko. _Pisahkan aku dari orang ini! Aku tidak nyaman bersamanya._

Jadi Takao mendekat sembari memanggil Kuroko. "Hei Kuroko!"

Kuroko tersenyum lega ketika Takao merespon sinyalnya. Ia langsung melepaskan tangannya dari si pemuda dan memeluk Takao yang terkejut. "Hei Takao! Aku seneng ketemu kamu!"

"Ah, hehe …"

"Kagami- _chan_ di mana?"

Takao tidak menjawab, tapi memegang kedua tangan Kuroko dan meremasnya. Kuroko membalasnya dengan remasan yang cukup kuat dari tangan kanannya. Mata Takao melebar, lalu ia merangkul Kuroko dan mengajaknya menjauh dari si pemuda yang sejak tadi hanya tersenyum melihati mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Takao panik.

Remasan tangan tadi adalah kode lain yang mereka ciptakan. Jika yang ditanya membalas remasan dengan tangan kiri, maka gangguan yang diterimanya tidak terlalu penting atau berbahaya. Tapi sebaliknya jika balasannya berasal dari tangan kanan, berarti mereka sudah benar-benar tidak nyaman.

"Firasatku nggak enak kalau aku di dekatnya," balas Kuroko. Alisnya bertaut cemas.

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Di mana Kagami- _chan_? Aku akan cerita setelah kita kumpul bertiga."

"Kagami lagi antri. Rencananya kami mau gantian antri. Biar antrinya nggak lama-lama, aku nyari kamu. Eh, ketemu duluan."

"Berarti Kagami- _chan_ ada di dekat sini?"

"Iya."

"Oke. Kita dekat-dekat dia aja, ya."

"Mau dekat-dekat siapa?"

Kuroko dan Takao menoleh kaget ketika mendapati Kise Ryouta ada di dekat mereka sambil meringis. "Ah, maaf. Apa aku mengganggu di tengah pembicaraan wanita?"

"Nggak, kami nggak sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang penting, kok," ujar Takao sambil tersenyum. Ia lalu menyeret Kuroko ke arah Kagami yang sibuk dengan _handphone_ -nya

"Lama ya," sindir Kagami tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kamu nyindir siapa?" balas Takao.

"Antriannya nih, lama. Kenapa? Kesindir?"

"Haha, biasa aja sih."

"Stan ini sebenernya ngapain, sih?" tanya Kagami lagi, masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Stan ini ngadain tes kokologi. Semacem tes psikologi yang pake cerita buat analisis emosi dan tingkah lakumu."

"Oh. _Btw_ , yakin yang di depan itu gebetanmu?" kali ini Kagami mengalihkan pandangannya dan mengedikkan wajahnya ke arah seorang pemuda berkacamata.

"Yep!"

"Cupu."

"Hei! Ganteng tau!"

" _Etto …_ semuanya, kenalkan, ini Kise Ryouta," ujar Kuroko pelan.

Kagami dan Takao menoleh, dan mendapati Kuroko yang sedang menunduk dan Kise yang melambai riang seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ah, salam kenal. Aku rasa kita harus ngobrol nanti," ujar Kagami. Ia lalu menarik Kuroko mendekat dan merangkulnya.


	9. Chapter 8

"Wah wah … apa aku melakukan suatu kesalahan? Rasanya aku diinterogasi …," ujar Kise yang terpaksa mengikuti Kagami ke kafe murah langganan ketiga gadis itu—karena ia harus mengakui bahwa ia takut pada pandangan tajam Kagami. Terlebih lagi, sekarang ia duduk sendirian, berhadapan dengan para gadis yang duduk bersempit-sempit bertiga di kursi semodel sofa berkapasitas dua orang.

"Nggak nggak, nggak ada. Kami hanya ingin kenal pada pacar baru sahabat kami. Ya kan, Kuroko?" jawab Kagami.

"Iya, Kagami- _chan_ benar, Kise- _kun_."

Takao ikut mengangguk riang. Suasana hatinya sedang sangat baik seusai bertemu gebetannya.

"Yah, Kise … dengar-dengar kamu anak mulmed, ya?" mulai Kagami.

"Iya, tapi aku juga bekerja paruh waktu sebagai model."

"Oh ya?" tanya Kuroko. "Aku belum tahu."

"Maunya sih kejutan." Kise tertawa.

"Lalu … kenapa tertarik pada aku yang biasa begini?" tanya Kuroko.

"Kuroko _cchi_ … apa kamu percaya pada 'cinta pada pandangan pertama'?"

Wajah Kuroko memerah.

"Aaah, Kuroko _cchi_ lutunaaa!" seru Kise riang, mengherankan para gadis karena masih ada yang memakai bahasa semi-alay yang sudah ketinggalan zaman itu.

Kagami berdeham sejenak. "Jadi, Kise … aku anggap kamu … berkecukupan?"

Kise mengangguk.

"Tinggal sama siapa?"

"Sendiri. Aku punya apartemen."

"Oh, wow. Sama kayak Kagami, dong!" sahut Takao.

Kise kembali mengeluarkan suara dan ekspresi takjub yang sebenarnya tidak penting. Kagami mulai risih karena Kise terkesan terlalu ceria, hingga di titik di mana itu semua tampak palsu.

Kagami yang duduk di tengah menepuk paha kedua sahabatnya di bawah meja. "Hei, aku harus ke toilet. Ada yang mau ikut?"

Takao yang berdiri di sisi luar berdiri. "Aku temenin deh. Ntar kamunya ngilang kalo nggak ditemenin. Kuroko di sini aja, ya. Temenin Kise."

Kuroko mengangguk, melepas kedua temannya.

* * *

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Kagami setelah mereka mencapai kamar mandi.

" _He's fine._ Dia ceria, bisa mengimbangi Kuroko yang cenderung tertutup," jawab Takao sambil bercermin.

"Apa nggak terkesan dibuat-buat? Aku kok merasa begitu, ya."

"Ah, masa sih?"

"Iya. Dan itu jerawat jangan dipencetin. Nanti berbekas."

" _Joykill_ ," cibir Takao sambil menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah.

Kagami mendengus. "Kembali ke topik. Aku ngerasa dia agak berlebihan. Terlebih lagi, tadi kamu bilang Kuroko ngerasa nggak nyaman kan ada di dekatnya?"

"Iya sih, tapi kamu sendiri lihat kan gimana wajah Kuroko memerah unyu waktu Kise ngasih gombalan?"

"Gombalan lawas gitu. Picisan pula."

"Tapi buktinya Kuroko suka."

Kagami memutar matanya. "Kayaknya waktu itu kamu deh yang ngeledek aku soal nggak ngerti orang jatuh cinta."

Takao mengengkat satu alisnya, tidak memahami maksud Kagami.

"Orang kalau jatuh cinta kan pandangannya jadi subjektif. Segalanya jadi kelihatan bagus, kan? Makanya kita harus peringatkan Kuroko. Dan lagi kita harus cari tahu apa yang bikin Kuroko ngerasa nggak nyaman di awal."

Takao terdiam sejenak, lalu mengangguk. "Tapi bisa aja karena tadi Kuroko belum kenal betul."

"Belum kenal betul? Hei, dia sudah dikuntit selama dua minggu dan sempat dibanjiri hadiah. Dan dari awal kita membicarakan soal dia hingga festival kampus, sudah ada lebih dari sebulan kan."

Takao mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah. Coba nanti kita tanyakan Kuroko."

Kagami mengangguk, lalu melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi diikuti Takao.

Beberapa langkah sebelum mencapai meja mereka, Kagami berhenti dan mulai menolehkan kepalanya ke sana kemari.

"Ada apa?" tanya Takao.

"Kuroko … mana?"

Takao ikut mencari, kemudian menyadari sesuatu. "Lha, iya. Itu kan Kise, duduk di tempat kita tadi. Tapi kok dia sama si … aduh, itu lho … yang waktu itu nyamperin kita …"

"Mura … sabara?"

"Ah, Murasakibara! Iya! Kise kok duduk berhadapan sama Murasakibara? Kuroko-nya di mana?"

Kagami mengangkat bahunya, lalu berjalan mendekat—dan mendapati bahwa ternyata Kuroko duduk di sisi dalam, tertutupi tubuh tinggi Kise.

Di saat itu juga, Kise menoleh dan tersenyum. "Ah, para gadis sudah kembali." Ia lalu berpindah ke samping Murasakibara, kemudian memperkenalkan pemuda itu. "Kalian sudah kenal Murasakibara? Dia anak dari pemilik kafe ini, lho."

Kagami mengangkat dagunya dan melipat kedua lengannya di dada. "Kami sudah kenal." Kemudian ia menoleh kepada Murasakibara dan bertanya dengan nada kasar, "Ada perlu apa lagi?"

Murasakibara tersenyum tipis. "Aku melihat nona cantik ini di sini. Kebetulan ada Kise. Kise kan kenalanku. Mungkin dia bisa membujuk nona cantik ini untuk menjadi modelku."

Kagami menggebrak meja, membuat beberapa pengunjung kafe lain menoleh. "Sudah kami bilang, kami tidak berminat…—"

Ucapan Kagami terhenti saat tangan halus Kuroko menyeberangi meja dan menyentuh lengannya. "Kagami- _chan_ , aku setuju."

* * *

 **Aaah, hisashiburi da naa ...**

 **Maaf ya lama. Belakangan ini aku sibuk ama ospek dan pembuatan webtoon :"))))**

 **Sebenernya sih _chapter_ ini udah kelar sebelum ospek, tapi belum sempet nge- _up_ di sini.**

 **Sudahlah. Malah jadi curhat :")**

 **Terimakasih sudah membaca!**


	10. Chapter 9

_**Please read slowly.**_

* * *

"Taika Sayang …"

Taika menggeleng kuat. Ia bahkan membuat Daiki yakin sesaat bahwa kepala perempuan itu hendak terlepas.

"Sayang … ayo dong makan … serius Abang capek …"

Lagi-lagi gelengan.

Kesabaran Daiki makin tipis. Ia meletakkan piring yang dipegangnya di kasur, lalu keluar kamar dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Ia masuk ke kamar mandi dan membasuh wajahnya dengan kasar. Oh Tuhan. Bagaimana bisa seseorang bertahan tanpa makan dan minum seperti istrinya? Ia bahkan tidak yakin apakah istrinya tidur saat ia bekerja. Namun yang pasti, istrinya tidak makan maupun minum. Ia selalu meninggalkan makanan dan minuman sebelum ia mengunci pintu dan pergi. Tapi makanan dan minuman yang ia tinggalkan seringkali tak tersentuh.

Sekali lagi Daiki membasuh wajahnya, lalu keluar dari kamar mandi dan berlutut sembari menunduk di hadapan kamarnya yang terkunci. Dari dalam, ia mendengar isak lirih istrinya.

Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya, lalu mengangkatnya tinggi di atas kepala. Seiring ia mendengar isakan istrinya di antara sunyinya rumah, air matanya mengalir pedih. Perlahan bibirnya terbuka, merangkai kalimat yang sudah sekian tahun tak ia ucap.

"Bapa kami di surga … dikuduskanlah namamu … datanglah kerajaanmu … jadilah kehendakmu … di bumi seperti di surga … berilah kami pada hari ini … makanan secukupnya dan ampunilah kesalahan kami … seperti kami juga …—" ucapannya terhenti. Ia teringat bagaimana istrinya terikat dan menjerit ketakutan, meminta pertolongan padanya. Namun ia hanya terdiam di balik dinding yang membatasi mereka, tidak berusaha menolongnya.

 _Daiki! Kamu bahkan tidak bisa memaafkan dirimu sendiri! Bagaimana kamu bisa—_ "…—mengampuni orang yang bersalah kepada kami."

Air matanya mengalir makin deras. Jalan napasnya mulai tersumbat. Dengan terbata, ia melanjutkan doanya.

"Tuhan … berikan aku kesabaran … dan keteguhan hati dalam menghadapi istriku. Bukakan juga …—bukakan juga …—" Daiki berhenti bicara. Kepalan tangannya mengendur, tangannya terjatuh ke depan, menyangga tubuhnya yang terhuyung ke depan, hingga perlahan dahinya menyentuh lantai. Tangisnya makin keras. Ia tidak sanggup lagi.

"Bukakan hati dan pikirannya agar hamba bisa mendekapnya lebih erat lagi!" raungnya putus asa. "Tuhan! Hamba tidak sanggup lagi! Hamba tidak sanggup melihatnya menderita begini! Ambil saja nyawaku, Tuhan! Ambil nyawaku! Bukan salahnya! Aku yang bersalah! Biar aku yang menanggung semua dosanya! Asal jangan biarkan dia menderita begini, Tuhan …"

Dari balik pintu, Taika yang mendengar lantunan doa Daiki perlahan menyeret tubuhnya ke arah pintu. Ia menyentuh pintu di hadapannya. Satu-satunya yang menghalanginya dari wajah penuh sesal suaminya. Andai saja ia masih bisa menemukan sosok kekasih yang dicintainya dahulu di sana.

Sembari mengelus pintu, Taika mengucap doanya sendiri. "Tuhan, aku merindukannya … pertemukan aku dengan kekasih hatiku yang dulu setia melindungi dan menjagaku … yang rela mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi aku …"

Daiki masih menangis. Tangannya mengepal, menghantam lantai.

Taika kembali menangis. Tangannya menarik rambutnya dengan frustasi.

Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka mengucap akhiran doa yang sama.

"Tuhan … kumohon …"

* * *

 **Hisashiburi da naa.**

 **Maaf banget atas _inactivity_ -ku. Banyak banget yang terjadi. Aku kecelakaan dua kali, _laptop_ -ku rusak, dan aku dilanda UAS yang baruuu aja kelar Jum'at kemarin.**

 **Haish ... berkat rusaknya pacarku ini, aku harus _reinstall_ semua _software_ dan harus kehilangan _progress game-game_ -ku dan koleksi animuku. Untung banget proyek-proyekku terselamatkan.**

 **Sekali lagi mohon maaf ya.**


	11. Chapter 10

Ponsel Daiki berbunyi, melantunkan _The Other Self_ dan memaksa pemiliknya bangun dari sofa dengan sakit kepala. Tanpa melihat peneleponnya, Daiki mengangkatnya, menyapa si penelepon dengan suara serak. "Halo …"

 _"Aomine, selamat pagi. Aku harap kamu sudah bangun."_

"Hah?" Daiki melihat peneleponnya, kemudian kembali bicara, "Ah, Midorima. Ada apa?"

 _"Apa hari ini kamu bekerja?"_

"Iya. Kenapa?"

 _"Kalau kamu sibuk, aku dan istriku bisa ke rumahmu dan mengurus istrimu."_

"Tidak. Jangan."

Shintarou menghela napas. _"Kenapa?"_

"Karena aku tidak mengizinkanmu. Lagipula kamu tidak tahu rumahku."

 _"Aku akan menemukannya. Pukul berapa kamu pulang?"_

"Bukan urusanmu." Daiki mematikan panggilan di ponselnya, lalu memijat dahinya sambil mengerang.

Semalam, bukannya mengabulkan doanya, Tuhan malah membuat istrinya menangis dan menjerit tidak karuan. Sialnya, ia tidak bisa masuk, karena ketika pintu kamar terbuka sedikit saja, Taika akan dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong pintu itu agar kembali tertutup. Jemari tangan kanannya sudah terjepit semalam, dan bengkak serta nyeri yang masih terasa adalah bukti nyata bahwa kekuatan Taika tidak bisa diremehkan.

Dengan helaan napas panjang, Daiki berjalan menuju halaman belakang rumahnya, di mana ia menjemur handuk dan pakaian-pakaiannya, termasuk juga satu-dua pakaian Taika yang berhasil ia lepas dan cuci. Percayalah, jika dalam dua minggu ia berhasil mencuci satu saja pakaian Taika, maka itu adalah suatu hal yang bagus—atau Taika sedang tidak kumat.

Namun ketika tangannya menyentuh handuk biru tua miliknya, darahnya berdesir. Handuk Taika tidak ada. Ragangan handuknya pun sudah dingin, berarti handuk itu sudah tidak di sana selama lebih dari setengah jam. Dengan cepat Daiki melakukan _pivot_ dan berlari ke depan kamarnya. Setelah berusaha menenangkan diri, Daiki dengan perlahan membuka pintu—yang mengejutkannya karena bisa terbuka dengan mudah. Taika tidak terlihat di sudut manapun.

 _Taika pasti kabur sewaktu aku tidur_.

Sebersit pemikiran itu membuatnya panik dan entah kenapa reflek pertamanya adalah membuka lemari—untuk menemukan pakaian istrinya masih ada dan tertata rapi. Daiki keluar dari kamarnya dan berlari menuju dapur.

 _"… Itsu no hi ka, itsu no hi ka, kokoro kara no egao de …"_

Langkah Daiki terhenti di depan kamar mandi. Ia mendengar suara Taika.

 _"… Issho ni yorokobiaeru you ni—"_

Nyanyian Taika terhenti begitu ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan menatap Daiki. Ia memekik kaget dan menarik handuknya sedikit ke atas.

Daiki yang juga sedikit terkejut melangkah mundur, lalu tertawa canggung. "Apa sih, masa gitu ke suami sendiri?"

"Ah … hehehehe." Taika turut tertawa canggung, lalu menyingkirkan tangannya dari dadanya, sukses membuat Daiki menelan ludah. "Abang ngagetin sih."

"Kamu ngilang. Abang nyariin kamu, Sayang."

"Emangnya aku mau ke mana, coba? Jam segini ya aku jelas mandi, lah."

 _Jam segini biasanya kamu masih meringkuk di kamar, sayang._ "Kadang masih tidur kalau jam segini."

"Ya udah, Abang mandi sana. Nanti aku siapin sarapan. Abis sarapan Abang kerja."

"Nggak mau ah."

"Lha? Kok nggak mau sih?"

"Abang hari ini bolos aja. Pengen nemenin istri abang. Mana istri abang lagi seger gini. Wangi pula."

Sebersit warna merah merayapi pipi dan telinga Taika. "Apaan sih?! Kalo Abang nggak kerja terus nanti kita makan apa?"

"Alah, kan cuma bolos sehari. Lagian kalaupun kamu cuma sajiin nasi sama garam juga bakal abang makan kok."

"Abang apa sih?! Ya kali aku kasih suamiku makan begituan!"

Daiki berhenti bicara. Taika menyebutnya suaminya!

"Bang? Kok diem?" tanya Taika heran.

"Sayang, abang minta peluk dong."

"Hahaha, boleh."

"Tapi abang maunya kamu yang meluk abang."

"Bawel amat sih. Nih aku peluk."

Tanpa takut dan ragu, Taika maju dan memeluk Daiki yang terdiam membatu.

"Bang! Diem aja sih! Peluk aku juga gitu kek! Kan malu!" protes Taika.

Daiki tertawa kecil, lalu memeluk istrinya erat-erat.

Ah … kapan terakhir kali ia melakukan ini?

Memeluk Taika.

Menyentuh rambutnya.

Menghirup aromanya.

Merasakan hangat tubuhnya.

 _Aku mohon jangan berteriak, Taika … jangan berteriak … aku mohon. Biarkan aku mengingatmu sejenak._

* * *

 **Hai.**

 **Pertama-tama tentu aku mau minta maaf karena lama nggak upload. Praktikum empat hari berturut-turut dalam seminggu selama satu semester penuh benar-benar bikin badanku rontok. Ini pun aku baru terbebas dari UTS.**

 _ **Please bear with me and thank you for keep on waiting for me.**_

 _ **Love you!**_


	12. Chapter 11

Taika tertawa ketika Daiki menggendongnya. Entah sudah berapa lama sejak Daiki menggendongnya seperti ini. Lengan kuat suaminya menyangga punggung dan lututnya, mengangkatnya dengan mudah seolah ia seringan bulu.

"Abaaang, aku mau dibawa ke manaaa?" tanya Taika di tengah derai tawanya.

"Kamar lah. Istri abang udah berbaik hati ngasih abang pemandangan indah di pagi hari. Masa abang nggak balas budi?"

"Yeee, emang Abang mau nunjukin apa?"

"Lho, kamu lupa?" tanya Daiki sambil menidurkan Taika di kasur. "Dulu kan kamu yang hobi suruh abang olahraga biar perut abang tetap gini."

"Tetep gimana?" goda Taika.

Daiki hanya tersenyum miring, lalu mengangkangi Taika sebelum membuka kaosnya.

Pemandangan yang menyambut mata Taika sungguh menggodanya. Tubuh tegap Daiki tersaji di depan matanya. Ah … Taika lupa bahwa pundak suaminya lebih lebar dibanding pinggulnya. Juga adanya garis-garis semu yang membentuk tonjolan-tonjolan otot di perutnya. Taika menjulurkan tangannya, meraba tulang pinggul yang mengintip seksi dari balik celana.

"Sayangnya belakangan ini abang kurang olahraga. Makan juga kurang teratur. Perut abang jadi nggak seseksi dulu, deh," ujar Daiki sembari pura-pura cemberut.

"Dijaga dong badannyaaa." Taika merengek manja. "Biar abang nggak sakit."

"Yeee, biar nggak sakit apa biar kamu bisa lihat sambil senyum-senyum geje gini?" goda Daiki sambil menowel pipi Taika yang memerah.

"Itu juga, hahaha."

Daiki tertawa lepas, lalu memeluk Taika dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke samping, mengubah posisi mereka sehingga Taika ada di atas tubuhnya.

"Baang, ngapain sih gulung-gulung nggak jelas gini? Hahaha," tanya Taika sambil duduk di pinggul Daiki.

"Gapapa. Pengen seneng-seneng sama istri abang. Sama kali aja handukmu bisa lepas."

Wajah Taika langsung berubah semerah rambutnya. "Apa sih ah!" protesnya di tengah derai tawanya. Tangannya kembali naik menutupi dadanya yan sedikit terbuka.

"Yaaah … nggak boleh, ya?" tanya Daiki. Bibirnya mengerucut.

Taika menutup wajahnya malu. _Aaah, suamiku imut banget sih!_

Perlahan tangan Taika turun dari wajahnya. Daiki masih menatapnya dengan binar mata penuh harapan dan bibir yang melengkung ke bawah.

Taika menyerah. Tangannya turun dari dadanya. Dengan suara yang amat pelan dan pipi yang merona semerah mawar, Taika bertanya sambil memalingkan wajahnya. "Yang buka aku atau Abang?"


	13. Chapter 12

Daiki memandangi Taika yang tertidur berbantalkan lengannya. Entah apa sebutan dari perasaan yang ada di dalam hatinya saat ini. Di satu sisi, ia amat bahagia karena Taika-nya kembali. Namun di sisi lain, dengan melihat luka-luka Taika, sama saja rasanya dengan kembali ke masa lalu. Ah, andai ia sungguh bisa kembali ke masa lalu dan menghajar dirinya di kala itu. Semua adalah salahnya.

Luka Taika,

Tangis Taika,

Trauma Taika,

Bahkan keengganan Taika untuk bernapas lagi adalah salahnya.

Apakah mengembalikan Taika ke rumah sakit Shintarou adalah jalan yang tepat? Ia tidak ingin melihat Taika menderita, namun ia takut ia akan kehilangan perasaan bersalahnya jika ia tidak melihat istrinya. Ia pun ingin menebus dosa-dosanya. Ia menginginkan katarsis bagi dirinya. Sebelumnya ia yakin bahwa ia bisa, namun kini ia bahkan tidak yakin apakah ia sanggup menatap Taika dengan sama, baik ketika ia sedang terjebak dalam masa lalunya ataupun ketika ia kembali ke masa kini, bersama dirinya.

* * *

 **Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena nggak pernah update. _Not gonna lie_ , aku hampir nggak pernah buka laptop lagi kalau nggak nugas. Aku berterima kasih untuk para pembaca yang masih hadir dan mau membaca cerita-ceritaku. Tolong dukung aku terus ya ^^**


End file.
